<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>silent messages by homeformyheart_jen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289123">silent messages</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen'>homeformyheart_jen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Smut, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,364</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeformyheart_jen/pseuds/homeformyheart_jen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>brooklyn experiences their first intimate moment with mason, and knows things will never be the same. for day 8 (sweet) of #28 dates with unit bravo challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles), Nonbinary Detective/Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021) [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>28 Dates with Unit Bravo (February 2021)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>silent messages</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>author’s note: i wanted to write a “sweet” mason fic, not just soft, but tender and sweet, which is unlike his whole introduction, especially regarding physicality and intimacy. this takes place deep, deep in the romance and the writing style is a bit different than my usual, so hopefully it’s not too jarring. i hope you all enjoy!<br/>copyright: all characters, except my oc detective, are owned by mishka jenkins @seraphinitegames.<br/>series/pairing: the wayhaven chronicles – mason x nb!detective (brooklyn kingston)<br/>rating/warnings: 18+; ns*w smut, nsft (minors dni)<br/>word count: 1.4k<br/>based on/prompt: day 8 – sweet from #28dateswithunitbravo challenge by @wayhavenmonthly</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>silent messages</strong> </em>
</p><p>what brooklyn remembers most about that night was how sweet mason was. yes, there were other things that blew their mind and expectations, but nothing compared to how gentle and thoughtful he was to their feelings and comfort-level.</p><p>it had been their first time with mason in that way, but more significantly, it had been their first time with <em>anyone</em>.</p><p>for months, all they did was kiss and cuddle. they knew mason was a very physical being and a lot was always said even in the smallest of gestures. never once did he try to be any more handsy or physical than they were comfortable with. he might nuzzle their neck and cuddle them from behind, but he always asked, silently or not, for permission.</p><p>it was how they were able to progress from tender kisses to soft make outs so naturally, they barely noticed the change.</p><p>the sheer amount of agency and respect he gave them had no end in sight. he didn’t need to tell them that what they had was meaningful. the way in which he respected their boundaries was more than enough.</p><p>and that’s what made brooklyn want to take things further with him.</p><p>it was a difficult and embarrassing conversation to have, of course.</p><p>“i’ve never been with anyone before, ever,” they said quietly, looking at him with uncertainty.</p><p>“there is nothing wrong with that. you have nothing to be embarrassed about,” mason had said firmly. “i promise.”</p><p>but what brooklyn didn’t know was that their confession gave mason second-thoughts. a few months ago, he would’ve jumped at the chance to explore their sexual relationship, but knowing he’d be their first made him pause. maybe there were others he was the first for, but they weren’t anyone he cared for, not really, not nearly in the same way he cared for brooklyn.</p><p>brooklyn was different. he didn’t want them to regret anything with him. somehow, the thought of them regretting being with him in that way would hurt him more.</p><p>so, he dodged the subject after their first conversation for as long as he could. but brooklyn had always been able to tell when he was avoiding something and made it clear in their apartment after a few weeks.</p><p>“you’ve been avoiding me ever since i brought up sex,” they said hesitantly. mason froze. he was not ready to have this conversation again. “are you… not interested in me in that way anymore?”</p><p>his eyes widened. they couldn’t really believe that, could they?</p><p>brooklyn hastily continued talking to fill the awkward silence, “because it’s okay, if you aren’t. i’ll understand.”</p><p>mason quickly closed the gap between them and gently grabbed their chin with his hand. “i am interested in every part of you. i just don’t want you to regret it. your first time should be special.”</p><p>brooklyn smiled, eyes shining with relief. “i would never regret it, mason. because it’s you. and us.”</p><p>he gave them a long, scrutinizing look, grey eyes swirling with uncertainty, but they just smiled at him in return. this was the first time he’d seen them so confident and assured about their relationship.</p><p>they slid closer to them on the couch and took his hand. “for the first time in my life, i have something more meaningful than anything else. my career ambitions, my accomplishments, none of it would mean anything if i didn’t have you with me, mason.”</p><p>to say he was overwhelmed was an understatement. so, mason did what he does best, convey his feelings through his own physical language. he leaned in to capture brooklyn’s soft lips with his, memorizing the feel of them as they curved upward into a smile.</p><p>and then, before he even realized what was happening, they pulled him up from the couch, never breaking the kiss, but leading him to the bedroom all the same. placing his hands on their shirt and raising their arms up so he could relieve them of the material, tossing it to the floor followed by his own.</p><p>and then they fell backwards onto the bed, holding on to each other and kissing, tasting, memorizing each other by feel and touch and kiss, until they both needed more. hands wandering down, down, down to relieve them both of their jeans, and moving until they were comfortable on the pillows.</p><p>mason pulled back briefly, his grey eyes drinking in every part of brooklyn, watching as they flushed before leaving notes of his intentions all over their body<em>. so beautiful</em>, he murmured against their neck and their chest, working his way down, eyes taking them in with a reverence that set their nerves alight.</p><p>they knew they could trust him even before this, but that trust was reaffirmed over and over again with every silently and verbally requested permission, followed by gentle, insistent touches that sent their toes curling and mind reeling with amazement at this man that could light such fire in their veins. soft, slow strokes that allowed for adjustment one moment and built up anticipation the next.</p><p>it didn’t take long before they needed more, and when mason’s fingers brought them to the edge, his tongue sent them free falling over it, licking and sucking gently through their climax, the fear of falling dissipating as he caught them over and over. <em>i got you</em>, he murmured against their skin, <em>i got you</em>.</p><p>and then he was hovering over them, arms framing their face, anchoring him to them lest they both drown in the moment. because it wasn’t over yet, not even close, he whispered with soft kisses against their forehead, nose, and lips, lining himself up with their center while cupping their face ever so gently.</p><p>brooklyn knew they were safe with him and nodded their consent. his grey eyes bore into theirs, both of their breaths catching in their throats the moment they were joined. like everything about this night, he was gentle and moved with slow deliberation, checking in with them through subtle movements of his eyebrow or his lips, easing himself carefully.</p><p>they chuckled inwardly at how he was very much like a bee landing <em>oh so carefully</em> onto a delicate flower, softly, but with purpose and they sighed once mason was buried to the hilt, feeling a fullness that they had never experienced before.</p><p>but it was nothing compared to the jolts of electricity that shot up their belly once they started moving with each other, rolling their hips in sync, insistent and wanting as the sensations began building. brooklyn knew there was no coming back from this; the feel of him inside them was only the beginning and now that they had a taste, they were never going to be able to get enough of him.</p><p>they imagined this must be what it’s like to experience a new drug high for the first time, buzzing sensations and euphoria filling every vein and breath, planting seeds of addiction in every nerve ending. it wasn’t even over yet and brooklyn already craved more. it was so easy to fall with mason there to catch them.</p><p>they gasped as mason’s fingers moved against them down below while his lips nuzzled their neck, working their way up to their jaw and lips, eyes open and locked on to theirs even as his tongue moved in sync with their bodies.</p><p>the look in his eyes told them the one thing brooklyn had longed to hear, punctuated by soft, warm kisses. <em>i love you</em>, the kisses whispered against their lips, and they returned the sentiment, matching him in intensity and need, the words they were still afraid to say dangling at the tip of their tongue.</p><p><em>i love you, too, </em>they silently conveyed through their eyes before fluttering them closed at the pressure building in their abdomen, sending waves of pleasant electricity shooting through their body.</p><p>all they could hear was <em>i got you, i have you</em>. <em>so beautiful.</em></p><p>and then he came after them, growling out their name and collapsing on top of them, breaths ragged and heavy, before rolling over and bringing brooklyn with him.</p><p>and brooklyn knew they would want to stay this way forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i appreciate any comments you may have - to find this on tumblr, feel free to check out my writing/art reblogs @homeformyheart.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>